User blog:Jamesnorky/1K Users on Just Dance Wikia Party!
Hello users of Just Dance Wiki! We hit a HUGE milestone today! We reached 1K USERS!!! I will have a party here and I would like you to come. (Sorry if I'm copying the party idea DC) When Will It Be Held? TBA We can talk about this via this fourm . Food This party will be a pizza party!!!!!!!! The drinks will be lemonade, pina colada (non alcohol version), rasberry blast, you tell me. Purple Carpet There will be a special purple carpet (like the red carpet) that the special users will walk on! Special List: *Paramjeet/Lucas FABULOUS Farve *The admins *The rollbacks *The chat mods *The special forum/blog makers (Look at Bunny's blog for the people, if you are a special blog creator tell me) Jobs DJ: Lucas FABULOUS Farve/Paramjeet Singh Slideshow Maker: Bunny Sass Queen: Sharkeisha Qween Guests Of Honor: DC and Getluck More coming soon! Sign Ups To sign up use this. Username: Party Name: Suit/Dress Color: Vote for the party songs. Hosts These are the hosts (I will be the main one because I will have the party) Lucas Farve/Paramjeet Singh Sandra Langes TBA (Admins if you would like to be a host just contact me on the comments.) Song List Please vote! 1. Cake By The Ocean by DNCE 2. Celebration by Kool & The Gang 3. Pills and Potions by Nicki Minaj 4. That's the Way (I Like It) by KC and the Sunshine Band 5. Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silento 6. Hot n Cold by Katy Perry 7. Firework by Katy Perry 8. I'm An Albatraoz by Aronchupa 9. I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora 10. B***h I'm Madonna by Madonna 11. I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas 12. Confident by Demi Levato 13. Cool For The Summer by Demi Levato 14. Survivor Theme by Ancient Random People 15. Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding 16. On My Mind by Ellie Goulding 17. Dancing Queen by ABBA 18. Crazy In Love by Queen Bey 17. Dynomite by Taio Cruz 18. Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds 19. Outlaws by Alessia Cara (This is an actual one on the song list for the party so you can't vote for this) 20. Cake by Melanie Martinez 21. Circus by Britney Spears 22. Happy by Pharell Williams More coming soon! People Coming Lucas Farve/Paramjeet Singh in the red piky unknown dancer suit with a gold ring. Sandra Langes in black over white suit. Creeper Dude in rainbow FABULUSSH suit. Calvin in a red, orange, and blue suit. Shelly De Killer in a blue suit. Bunny in a floral pattern suit. Gotan in a light green suit. ElSorprendenteCosito in an amazing red suit. BaeMsp in a white suit. ActionJax17 in a purple/orange shirt. DC in a gold (glittered) Suit, Silver Bow Tie, a Bronze under shirt and Black pants Sharkeisha Qween in a red suit. Getluck in a silver suit. Icekingfan in a gold suit. Stanley56 in a grey suit. Minifigureman11 in a light blue tux and black trousers. Coolguy34 in a blue suit. The Crazy Joel in a green suit. Jimmy in a sky blue suit. Just Ari in a white suit. Royale Ronce in a black suit. Lana Del Slay in a fabulous fuchsia suit. Reality boy in a suit and tie. Daniel Martinez in a black and white suit. Misty in a light blue dress. IrregularCat in a ginger suit. Geoffry in a GOLD suit! TBA Where should the party be held? It will be on chat but we will pretend it is somewhere else. Where Should The Party Be Held? California Chat Washington D.C Barbados More Info There will be a slideshow made by someone that will talk about all the special things about JDWIKI. Category:Blog posts